


Silica's Despair and Sinon's Quest

by KairiUzuchan



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUzuchan/pseuds/KairiUzuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares have been plaguing Silica for days. Now a strange man is stalking her through Alfheim and then she mysteriously vanishes. They discover her still connected to her nervegear, unresponsive.Now Sinon must work with an FBI hacker named Gin whose using Pin's program and everyone else to find Silica and rescue her. This is Sinon x Silica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don’t own Sword Art Online  
This came to me today during a random search of google on Silica x Sinon. The characters are going to be somewhat ooc but please bare with me.  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
_All she saw was darkness._

_Inky black darkness._

_And she was floating in it._

_“Where am I?” Silica asked with a groggy tone, her head pounding._

_She was absolutely alone in total darkness. It reminded her of the nightmares she used to have when she first started SAO, back when it ceased being a game. The way the darkness moved around her, as if it was embracing her, and the absence of sound all around her-an icy chill ran up her spine and on instinct, Silica moved her hands to rub them up and down her arms._

_“Silica~” Her name was being whispered. “Silica~” It made her skin crawl even more than it already was. “SILICA!” She jerked back and squeaked in fear._

_The SAO survivor started tearing up and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt something grab her arm and she screamed in alarm. It was a hand. She followed that hand back up to a handsome man with snake-like green eyes and wavy black hair. He was giving her a reassuring smile that was starting to twist into something more sinister._

_“Hello Keiko.” Her breath caught in her throat. He used her name. Her real name._

_She looked at him with fear. “W-Who are you?”_

_“You’ll find out soon, my princess.” He started fading into the darkness and within a moment, he had vanished._

Keiko Ayano aka Silica shot up from her bed in fright. Or tried to at least, considering she still had her nervegear on. It had become a bad habit for her to go to sleep wearing it and waking up with a stiff neck. But that didn’t stop her from continuing this behavior. So like every other morning, she removed the gear and pulled her blankets off herself.

‘What was that nightmare?’ She thought, biting her lip. ‘It’s the fifth one I’ve had this week! Maybe Kirito-san could help me..’

The brunette shook her head and gently slapped her cheeks. After that, she jumped out of bed and shed her pink pajamas somewhere on the floor. Ever since the nightmares started she’d been waking up in a cold sweat so she started showering first thing in the morning before going to class. Sliding on her navy blue uniform, Keiko started at herself in the mirror. Dark circles were starting to appear underneath her eyes and she couldn’t even smile because she was so tired. Silica gave herself another once over and sighed.

“I guess I can’t skip today..” She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. “Mom! I’m leaving!”

She walked out before she could hear a response. It wasn’t a far walk for her so she was happy enough, plus everyone around was friendly. A few of her fan boys from the school were walking nearby and she politely greeted them back when they noticed her. It wasn’t like she hated those boys or anything but she really wished they would stop worshipping her like she was some kind of loli goddess.

That was also the main reason she never had many friends when she was enrolled at a regular school. The first day had gone great and she got many compliments on her looks and cheerfulness. But those all came from the boys in her class. Then they all started following her around and asking if she would like help with homework or if she needed lunch money. Basically, they would do anything she asked. The girls had looked at her as if she was the most disgusting thing on the planet after that. It then became a rumor that she was an arrogant self centered brat that was using her good looks to manipulate the boys in the class. That was far from the truth. She liked fantasy games and dragons. Those weren’t the types of things girls should like and when the boys realized that they also went away. She was alone then. It might have been a blessing in disguise when she was thrust into Sword Art Online for years because the rumor mill paused and all her old classmates became concerned about her. They even looked at her like a hero when she made it out alive but that didn’t take away the sting of rejection she had felt from them. But now, she had new friends from her experience and she wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Silica stared at the building with a little bit of apprehension on her face. She didn’t know where Kirito was this early in the morning but she knew who he would be with. Asuna. For some reason Silica couldn’t bring herself to tell Kirito of her dreams in front of Asuna or anyone else. She thought they might think she was weak and cast her out of the group. Walking through the school, Silica started remembering how she had seen all these people in the town of beginnings when SAO started becoming a survival mission and stopped being a game. Seeing who she was looking for up ahead, Silica started running to catch up.

“Kirito-san!” The boy in question stopped and looked at Silica with a little surprise.

He smiled though. “Good morning Silica.”

“Good morning to you too, Kirito-san.” She smiled up at him but then became nervous. “Ano..I have something I need to talk to you about. In private please.”

He blinked owlishly at her but agreed nonetheless. He led her to a bench outside where no one was. This made her feel more at ease with what she needed to tell him. “So what did you need to talk about?”

“Well you see, I’ve been having nightmares for the last five days.” She started. “It always starts off the same way. I’m floating in absolute darkness and there is no sound anywhere. Then voices start to say “Silica” over and over again. But the more I try to will them away, the closer they come. Then last night a man appeared in my dreams and he called me Keiko. It was so vivid,so real.And when I asked who he was he said “you’ll find out soon my princess”. What could all this mean?”

Kirito rubbed his chin a little bit in thought. “Well that is strange but I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” He smiled at her. “After all, who would want to hurt _you_?”

With those parting words, Kirito rose from his place on the bench and regarded the conflicted girl once before trekking back to the school for class. Keiko, still sitting on the bench, was hurt by Kirito’s words. She wasn’t as pretty or as popular as Asuna, she knew that, but people still went after her when she was in SAO. But the way he said it had made her feel as though he believed she was unwanted by everyone. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. There was no need for tears. Now, she knew what he really thought of her.

Silica got up and walked back inside and to her classroom. She gave nods to those seated around her and made sure to greet everyone but didn’t say anything else. Throughout the entire lesson, Silica was unfocused. The nightmares kept coming back to her and she saw that man again. His eyes. They were so scary, so unnerving. A chill went up her spine at the thought of his words, said in that deep baritone that left her skin crawling. The bell ringing jolted Silica from her thoughts. It was lunch time.

Rika joined Keiko on her walk to the normal hang-out spot for the party. Klein was laughing about something; Asuna was smiling. Agil was shaking his head and Kirito was giving Klein an annoyed yet also amused look. Sinon and Suguha both went to other schools so they couldn’t join them for lunch this time. Keiko avoided eye contact with Kirito at all cost as she took the available seat next to Klein.

“Anyone up for a quest this afternoon?” Klein asked cheerfully.

Rounds of agreements went up, except for one.”I don’t think I can tonight.”

“Are you sure, Silica?” Asuna asked with a frown. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head.”I haven’t been spending enough time with my mom and she wants to have a family afternoon. I’m so sorry but please go without me!”

They all gave her “it’s all right” or “no need to be sorry” answers. Keiko was relieved and quickly finished her lunch. Giving an excuse of having homework to start on, she returned to her classroom. A single tear fell down her cheek as she sat down. She hated lying to them but she couldn’t stand the thought of them acting like Kirito had, if she told them the truth. Those nightmares were way too similar to the ones she had when she was in SAO to be comforting. But her thoughts drifted back to the unknown man from the nightmare. He knew her. And he knew her well enough to have known her first name. That was unnerving.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of colors and words that Silica would never hear. She was in too much of a daze. When she got home, she immediately crashed. She was all to happy to welcome a deep sleep.

In Alfheim:

Sinon and Leafa blinked in confusion when they all gathered by the beach. A certain brunette cait sith was missing and the two wanted to know why. After a brief explanation from Asuna that Silica had a family thing and wouldn’t be joining them that day, disappointment flooded Sinon’s gaze. She rather liked being near the smaller cait sith. They got along better than anyone and the blunette was a little lost without her. But she gave her normal nod and decided to accept that Silica wasn’t coming that night.

Leafa however wasn’t going to. “Should we just hang out here instead? I don’t like the thought of going out on a quest without Silica.”

“...I agree.” Sinon said, even though she hadn’t meant to.

Asuna bit her lip. “I wouldn’t mind staying here but she did say we should go without her.”

“It doesn’t feel right, momma!” Yui said with a cute frown.

Lisbeth, Klein, and Kirito however protested, staying on the beach all night, arguing that Silica had wanted them to go on this quest without her. Finally, everyone just gave in and they picked a small quest in a nearby cave. It was only to retrieve a small gem but it was a quest, nonetheless.

Sinon frowned from her place at the back of the group. Usually she would have Silica by her side as they entered the caves/dungeons/wherevers but without her, she felt bare. It was like she didn’t even have her bow on her anymore! The feeling caused a flutter in her chest but she ignored it as they continued on. A monster was up ahead so she drew her bow and got into her stance. Leveling it to position, she pulled the bow string back and then let it fly. The monster was down with that one hit. Compliments came from Asuna and Leafa but the others stayed silent.

‘Silica would’ve been cheering me on too.’ She almost slapped herself. Silica had been on her mind far too much lately. Shaking her head, she sighed and got ready for more monsters. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Silica’s room:

For some reason, the nightmare was different now. Instead of inky blackness, she was standing in Alfheim with Kirito beside her, frowning at something. This wasn’t the same nightmare that she had been having, she quickly realized. This one was entirely different and she didn’t know if it was connected or not.

Kirito looked down at her. “No one would think to hurt you. After all, _you_ are nothing like _Asuna_ or _Sinon_.”

Tears welled in her eyes and the world faded out around her. She woke with a start and shook her head. Even without the usual nightmares, she was still being tormented. It physically made her feel ill, thinking about what had transpired but she gently slapped her cheeks to wake herself up. Reaching over, she grabbed her nervegear and linked to Alfheim. It was late so no one from her usual party would be online but she needed some kind of outlet for her stress. Monster slaying for stress relief. The thought almost amused her.

As the opening credits for Alfheim appeared and she was standing in town, she realized something. Tomorrow was Saturday! She could spend the entire day in Alfheim alone, as long as she made herself invisible to those on her friends list and stayed away from the usual hangouts. She gave a small smile as she started walking towards a hotel. Tonight midnight quests, tomorrow relaxation.

Somewhere else in Alfheim:

What Silica didn’t notice as she walked away was the pair of green eyes watching her, studying her. A maniacal grin appeared on his rather handsome face. He licked his lips. Walking out of the restaurant, he started off in the same direction as the brunette. His grin never faded, even as he sauntered off into the monster infested forest. Others passed him, gloating about the loot they had gotten from the monsters they defeated. Loot? No. What he was after was so much more precious than anything a monster could drop and far harder to get. But the hunt was part of the appeal.  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
So I end chapter one here :) love it? Hate it? Neutral? Review and tell me what you think and please don’t hate on how ooc some of the characters are.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Silica and Sinon

So this chapter has a little bit of fluff between Sinon and Silica so look forward to it.  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
The sun had just gone down in Alfheim when Silica arrived at her destination. She smiled as she pushed open the door to the hotel and gave a polite nod to the NPC behind the front desk. But somewhere in her chest her heart clenched. Usually she would be hanging out with everyone else inside a friend’s bar in the next couple towns over. But with her wanting to be alone, she went into familiar yet unfamiliar territory. Silica quickly asked for a room and thanked the woman.

Silica was a little surprised by how pretty the room actually was. The outside looked kind of worn down but the rooms were really beautiful. The bed was king sized with an oak finish just like the small coffee table in the corner. The comforter on top was a beige color, while the rest of the sheets were an egg shell white. The cait sith smiled at the pleasantness of the room. She dropped her journal down onto the bed then removed her clothes until she was in just a white underwear and bra set. Pulling the journal into her lap she opened it and began to write.

**August 19**

**Dear Journal,**   
**It happened again today. The nightmares are starting to become much more vivid and I’m afraid that they aren’t just dreams. And a man appeared this time. He was handsome for sure but his eyes were very unnerving. But he was also very familiar to me. Where do I know him from? SAO? His words keep repeating in my head. “You’ll find out soon my princess” is very specific and it can’t just be nothing. He even knew my real name. No one even calls me Keiko anymore. What should I do?**

**I went and talked to Kirito-san about it today. He told me it was probably nothing and that no one would want to hurt _me_. That really hurt my feelings. People did try to kill me when we were in SAO so why wouldn’t someone be trying to hurt me now? I’m afraid of telling everyone else because of that. I even had a nightmare about Kirito-san saying that I’m nothing like Asuna and Sinon. I’m jealous of those two, I know, but why does everyone have to bring them up in front of me when Kirito-san is involved? I’m not as beautiful or as strong but I am important! I’m slowly losing feelings for him and my feelings for Sinon are growing. But I can’t tell anyone about those feelings. They would hate me and Sinon might stop talking to me if she knew!**

**Well that’s all for now.**   
**-Silica(Keiko Ayano)**

Silica gave a sad smile as she closed her journal. This was how she vented now. A quest popped up on her menu. Midnight quests gave more exp and monsters usually dropped better loot. Pulling on her clothes, Silica walked out of the hotel but not before she informed the woman at the desk that she would return later.

Keiko could see that most people had disappeared off the roads and that made her happy. Now she had no chance of being discovered by someone that knew any of her normal party mates. The forest was quiet as she entered but she suspected it was because she was in a deserted area. The quest was given and she moved into the forest where she was going to be fighting the monster. From what she knew, it was some kind of wolf. The excitement and terror coursed through her veins, causing her hands to shake. This was her time to shine.

Sinon’s home:

Shino laid down on her bed, deep in thought. After finishing the quest earlier they had gotten a drink at the bar and started talking about how their days had gone. No one brought up Silica but from Leafa’s constant frown she knew she wanted to. It was weird for the brunette to not participate in their group quests. Even more so, for her to not log on at all. A frown settled between her brows. Maybe she should send Silica a message and tell her that she was missed. Or maybe she should just let it go. She chose the latter since it would cause her less embarrassment. Turning over she fell asleep but soon started to dream.

_Sinon was standing in the middle of a meadow barefoot, wearing a black sundress that she didn’t remember having. The sun was beaming down on her and she squinted from the brightness. It was hot but not overly so. It was even a little bit pleasant. She heard the trees nearby rustling with the wind and she closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of nature around her. Until she felt someone take her hand. She didn’t immediately open her eyes but she knew the hand was from a girl. It was smaller than her own and a lot softer._

_A sweet smell invaded her senses, making her smile. It was a very nice fragrance. Then a body pressed into her own. The girl was petite and wrapping her arms around Sinon. The feeling didn’t bother her in the slightest. She was usually very conservative and bodily contact scared her but she was so content with this girl holding her that she didn’t even care about the invasion of her personal space. She felt warm air on her lips, it smelled sweet. The girl was standing very close to her-nose to nose almost. The feeling of plump, soft lips on hers made her eyes flutter but she didn’t open them. The girl pulled away, much to her disappointment._

_“Wake up, Sinon.” The voice caused her eyes to snap open. Standing in front of her was none other than Silica. Sinon’s breath caught in her throat when she looked at her. The brunette was wearing a short white sundress that reached her mid thighs and sandals that complimented her perfectly. Of course she was wearing that sweet smile that she always gave the older girl when she was nearby. Sinon reached for her and Silica stepped closer. Her hand rested on the brunette’s cheek for a moment. “Wake up please.” She pulled away from her quickly then turned and ran away. Sinon wanted to follow but the world around her was starting to fade._

_“Silica!” She called as the girl and the world around her disappeared._

Sinon woke with a start. Her face instantly heating up.She immediately wanted to smack herself upside the head for even dreaming about that. Everything was so real that it both flustered and frustrated her. She couldn’t have Silica to herself, so her mind came up with these situations. Her heart was racing now as she held her head in her hands. She wanted to see Silica now. No, she needed to see her now. The thought had her reaching for her nervegear and linking to Alfheim. Silica wouldn’t be on but she could take out her frustrations on some unsuspecting monsters.

She was standing in a town that she had only been to once or twice. That confused her so she opened up her menu to inquire as to why she was here. It said that someone on her friends list last logged on from here three hours ago. That confused her greatly, seeing as she had only logged off about fifty minutes ago along with everyone else. That left only one person who it could be. Silica.

Sinon raced off towards the forest with adrenaline coursing through her veins.The monsters at night were stronger and much more hostile. The thought of the brunette getting hurt made her sick to her stomach. She heard the sounds of a fight and sped up. But then she slowed and stared in shock. Silica was flipping upside down and bringing her dagger down into the wolf monsters head, it was a KO. The monster dropped some kind of potion and Pina cheered Silica on. The cait sith grabbed her dragon and held her close.

“We did it, Pina!” She sounded so pleased with herself that Sinon couldn’t even be mad about her doing this on her own.

She walked out of the shadow of the trees. “Silica?”

The brunette jumped in surprise and whipped around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sinon standing in front of her. The brunette didn’t look mad or even hurt by Silica doing this on her own. She actually looked proud of her. The thought caused heat to rise to the dragon tamers cheeks.

“S-Sinon! What are you doing here?” She asked, a little nervous now.

The archer quirked a brow at her. “I logged on because I couldn’t sleep and ended up in a nearby town. It said someone on my friends list logged on from there hours ago and I knew it had to be you. What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I wanted to level up without everyone’s help.” She lied. “Would you like to go back to my hotel with me?”

Sinon flushed, taking that the wrong way but shaking _that_ off instantly. “Alright.”

The two walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence back to town. Silica was afraid that Sinon was actually mad at her for ditching them earlier and lying but she was too afraid to ask. Sinon though was afraid that Silica was going to be mad that she interrupted her training. Now it was getting very awkward.

“S-So how was school?” Silica asked in an effort to make conversation.

Sinon answered after a second. “Fine.”

“That’s g-good.” Silica cursed herself for stuttering. “Um, are you mad at me?”

The older cait sith looked down at her with a little surprise. “I’m not mad at you at all.”

“Oh thank god.” Silica said, placing her hand to her chest in relief. “I was afraid that you were going to be disappointed in me for not showing up this afternoon.”

Sinon shook her head. “I was disappointed that you weren’t there today but I’m not mad at you. Why did you lie to us about why you didn’t want to come?”

“Kirito-san hurt my feelings a little bit this morning and I wanted to be away from him for a little while.” She admitted. “It wasn’t anything important but I just wanted some space.”

Sinon wanted to find Kirito and punch him in the face. How dare he hurt Silica’s feelings! The girl was the sweetest thing on the planet and deserved to be treated with respect. She toyed with the thought of shoving a fire arrow up his nostril but discarded the idea. Silica wouldn’t want her to do something to him as revenge. A hand grabbed her own. She stiffened at first but relaxed when she saw it was just Silica’s. She was tugging her inside an inn. Sinon allowed herself to be led inside and up the stairs to a room.

“When we get upstairs let’s go to bed.” Silica said and Sinon nodded in agreement.

They walked inside and Silica gently closed the door. Sinon blushed when she saw that there was only one bed. Silica gave her a small smile and brought up her clothing menu. She instantly changed into a light pink nightgown. Sinon turned a little bit redder at the sight but also brought up her clothing menu. She was glad that Silica had dragged her out to a boutique months earlier to find her something suitable for when she slept inside of Alfheim. Instantly her clothes changed to a pair of silk black pajama bottoms and a loose fitting forest green t-shirt.

The two silently climbed onto the bed together. At first it was very uncomfortable for both girls but after a minute of laying side by side they started to become more relaxed. Silica turned on her side and gave Sinon a soft smile. The older cait sith smiled at her as well, feeling much more confident. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and pulled her closer to her so that she wasn’t as close to the edge anymore. That caused a small blush to appear on her cheeks but Silica snuggled up to her nonetheless. After a couple of minutes, Sinon heard the evened out breathing of the brunette who was now laying on her breasts. Threading her fingers into the girl’s hair, Sinon settled herself down and started drifting off to sleep.

‘I may not want to upset Silica but I am definitely going to shoot an arrow too close to Kirito’s feet on our next quest.’ With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere in the building across the street:

The black haired man sneered at the blunette escorting _his_ Silica around. She was unexpected but he wasn’t giving up on getting what he wanted. He had a way to get rid of her quickly. A cruel smile curled up at the corner of his mouth. Oh yes, he would be rid of all obstacles and then Silica would be his.  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Will this mystery man ever get a name? We may never know..jk his name and some of his past will be revealed next chapter. Love it?Hate it?Neutral?Leave me a review and tell me.


End file.
